Spyro dragon and human
by BESTLOLMAN
Summary: spyro wakes up in a cell, covered with blood red. lost in a different world, trying to get home.
1. Chapter 1

Ch1

The story begins

So it begins with a boy named Spyridon Roaden with one body which holds two one wild one civil.

Excited for your first day of school, should be great said Colette (Colette AKA Spyridon's mum) you know that you just made this one of the worst starts for a new school said Spyridon don't say that mostly because last time you said that it was one of the worst starts said Colette number one step of parenting is to full them with confidence I'ld say you should take lessons said Spyridon

Get in the car.

The school bell rings get to the class hopes that Colette was wrong and the day starts hello class my name is Victoria Zabala the hole class except me said hello like zombies then She said thank you class now your spot was chosen for you you'll see your name on the tags then she told us what will do, for the week and every week so skip over two weeks and one day it's my birthday and that's when the journey starts.

Hello your torture starts now.


	2. The Wild is out

Ch2 The Wild is out

Four limbs, claws, a tail, wings and pain.

Hu where am I WHY AM I SO SHORT WHY DO I HAVE CLAWS breathe just breathe... ...okay I'm in a ceil painted blood red I hope... Is is that an dragon HOLY CRAP... ok ok it has claws I have claws I'm short... So I must be a dragon myself that's AWESOME but how do I get back home okay so that's a problem every book with an dragon there vicious, murderers, breath flames and fly flying and flames I can deal with but murdering and being vicious that's not me Spyridon said in his head oh god the dragon is hear. Um hi what's your name what's yours um- Spyro what you can't just name me claws coming out yeah yeah it's Spyro and yours said Spyro master no you're real one master I'm not calling you master said Spyro claws coming out then blood what your in pain that's what happens when you don't do what I say. You.. never.. said.. that.. I.. had.. too said Spyro in agony if your going to speak like that to me your going to see your self on a plate oh and if you keep Rolling around like that your limb will get infected said master thanks.. for.. telling.. me your welcome so.. you.. oh.. just.. forgot.. what.. I.. was.. saying.. close one Spyro close one also you need to work in two hours cut heals wow that healed quick lee two hours what am I meant to do in two hours is no... way the cell door is open she wouldn't have done that by accident wait where is she? Pokes he's head out then walks and the race begins. Why don't you run maybe you can live ten seconds more Spyro was running because this was his last day on earth then she stops and Spyro stops so you stopped why because it wouldn't be this easy to escape your smart for your age why don't you step on the floor over there so Spyro did what he was told then he got pushed now you can hang there for as long as you want just remember that it's going to be pain full maybe I should just pick you up then kill you so what do you want to do fall off okay you can let go now bye Spyro fell off flapped his wings and then took flight I can fly finally I'm getting out of here, rocks ROCKS come on just scratch the rocks. your trying to leave why oh god what your scared, Spyro the reason why the door was open is because this place runs on fear I guess you didn't get that when I told you'll be on a plate and the rocks there they so they don't find this place they Who is they you mist one word you got to be kidding me say it no I guess you will find your head on a plate fine they who is they master so you do get it it's because police could find this place now you have a choice leave and don't tell any one or you could stay hear and die you know witch one I'll chose so why give me an option mostly because it'll be easier to close a door a door that doesn't make sense it will when your older Spyro now move along and you'll find the exit and just go straight. and the walk began. Welcome to dragon city.


	3. Pain never ends

Ch3

Pain never ends

Two doors open one evil and one hero.

"I'm free I'm god dam free... I'm in a city this isn't making any sense."

I'm way over my head I just need to focus on getting home, how can I even get home I'm in a completely different world, in a different body... don't break down Spyridon... just don't, not when there are thousands of dragons vicious murdering, dragons. I woke up in a cell, maybe I need to go back no she'll kill me, but maybe if I look around outside the cave, yeah okay I'll walk around the cave." He went back, the buildings stopped, the paved road stopped and the dusty road began with two different paw prints.

"Why is there two different dragons... And master."

"oh hi Spyro",

"shit" said Spyro in his head,

"who's that" said the tall dragon,

"just a friend" said master walking her self towards Spyro,

"now say yes to everything he says",

"What no,"

"Do you want to be on life support for the rest of your life"

"No"

"Than go talk to him"

"I'm still not going to do that"

"Then this will be painful"

Then master took a ferocious bit into Spyros spine ripping his flesh from his body, the small dragon full of pain blacked out.


End file.
